Anders Luftwig
Anders Luftwig (アンダース・ルフウイッグ, Andāsu Rufuuiggu) was a Quincy and a member of the Muika over 100 years ago. Appearance Anders appears as a young, fair-skinned male. His hair is two-toned, dyed white at the top and black at the back of his head. He wears two earrings on each ear, both of them being at the earlobe area. He is often seen wearing a white trench coat with a faux fur hood. Under the coat he wears a black turtleneck. He wears black pants with all black boots. His boots have silver straps on them. Personality Anders, upon initial impression, appears to be a calm and emotionless person. History Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Anders possesses a massive amount of reiryoku, the likes of which can be felt between the different worlds. The force of Anders' reiatsu is great enough to cause minor disturbances in the natural elements, causing tree branches to snap and the grass underneath his feet to die as he walked. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. High Intellect: Anders possesses a large amount of intelligence. He is well-versed in the Soul Society's History and that of the Quincy. He has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Anders is able to analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He has innate knowledge on generally taboo topics including that of the Ōin, the Hōgyoku, and the Ōken, and has knowledge of using said devices. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Master Tactician & Strategist: He has repeatedly shown himself to be an intelligent, cunning tactician and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, he takes his time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure him so he may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that he may counteract it with a swing of equal force. He attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, he is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Anders has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender and small frame, Anders has deceived many with his immense strength. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands and breaking them in half. During fistfights, Anders has been able to stop the punch of an opponent by counteracting the force with his own very powerful punch. He has also been shown flicking opponents through several buildings with relative ease Immense Durability: Anders is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō and even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Anders has shown slight prowess in hand-to-hand combat. Rather than trying to overwhelm opponents with his strength, he uses more of a finesse style of fighting. His skill in Hand-to-Hand combat sis great enough to take down several Shinigami unarmed, albeit not without withstanding minor injuries. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Anders primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to enhance his own abilities. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. :*'Hirenkyaku Master': Anders' skill in Hirenkyaku is so great that instead of moving at instantaneous speed, it appears to others that he exists in one place and disappears, suddenly existing in another. he is capable of moving so fast that he is able to deal devastating blows to an opponent before they are even aware that Anders has moved. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a Captain-level opponent. Anders is quick enough to appear behind an opponent's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range evade multiple high-level techniques with relative ease. Spirit Weapon Der Geist '(危険思想 (デル·ガイスト), ''Deru gaisuto; German for "The Mind", Japanese for "Dangerous Thoughts"): Unlike most Quincy, Anders does not manifest his Spirit Weapon as a physical object; rather, he controls the Reishi in the air to act upon other physical objects as a metaphysical force. In layman's terms, Anders is able to use a form of energy control in order to manipulate other objects in order to attack or defend himself, granting him a rudimentary but very effective form of telekinesis. *Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), ''Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): The properties of Anders' unique Spirit Weapon allow him to manifest Heilig Pfeil from seemingly anywhere in the environment at anytime. His arrows are particularly powerful, capable of creating large, powerful explosions upon impact. He is seemingly able to generate an unlimited number of these arrows from any location, enabling him to stealthily assault opponents with a seemingly endless barrage of arrows. *'Shield': Anders can utilize the metaphysical forces in order to create invisible shields to protect himself from even the strongest attacks. These shields can withstand a tremendous amount of force and can repel enemy attacks. Anders is capable of manifesting these shield anywhere on his person, meaning that it is virtuously impossible to hit him with a direct attack. Quincy: Vollständig Haniel (恵みの神(ハニエル), Hanieru,'' Japanese for'' "Grace of God"): Unlike other Quincy, Anders does not need to utilize a glove in order to enter his Quincy: Vollständig form. Instead, it appears that he is able to activate the form at will. When he activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large and sudden burst of bright light is released from what appears to be his own body, engulfing both himself and a large area around him. When the light fades, he emerges from the epicenter as a god-like figure. *'Spirit Weapon': In Vollständig, the capabilities of der Geist increase dramatically. :*'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil': His Quincy arrows are much larger when in Vollständig. The strength of these arrows are such that they can destroy cliffs with ease. :*'Gottes Macht '(神威 (ガットテスマクト), gottesu makuto; German and Japanese for "Might of God" ): Anders is capable of using der Geist to implode ''a certain area of space, causing that area to violently collapse in on itself, leaving no trace of that area. The technique effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear completely. *'Sklaverei''' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This ability uses the most basic ability of the Quincy, to gather spiritual particles, in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. Anders uses this ability to further enhance his power. Quotes Category:Character